


I'll carry on your legacy

by PlatonicDemonic



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), Sad with a Happy Ending, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicDemonic/pseuds/PlatonicDemonic
Summary: Missile Kid loves to write.It will be his legacy, he will go down in history.Mad gear will make sure of it.For his best friend and his brother.
Relationships: Mad Gear & Missile Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"I think we've got all we need, ready to head back?" Mad gear looked up from his bag to find Missile Kid lost in thought over some child's stall. 

He was staring intensely at the hand made note books with tightly bound, leather covers, and the pencils roughly made of carved wood and charcoal. 

"You listening Kid?" he asked once more while placing a hand on the others shoulder to get his attention. 

Missile Kid looked up at him, quickly making sure to clear to childlike wonder out of his eyes, "Yeah, sorry, did you say you got everything?"

"Yeah," Mad thought back to the rough list in his head, checking it off as he went, "actually, do you mind waiting by the truck, I forgot one little thing." 

Missile Kid nodded and held his hands out for the key, "Sure thing Mad, don't take too long." 

"You know I won't." Mad laughed, handing the keys and watching as his friend walked out of the pop up market. 

Missile kid stalked over to the vehicle. It was a nice, little, grey van, though Mad swears to him that it was white before. She wasn't much, but she was a beauty, strong and reliable as the day they first lay eyes on her. 

He unlocked the door and fell into the passenger seat. Missile Kid was slumped back lazily , tapping a made up beat on the dashboard while humming a slightly of key tune on top. 

It was nice. Calming. 

He did this often. Mainly when he was bored but he loved making up these little songs so much that time flew by whenever he did.

He could forget everything, zone out and not give a care about anything outside of his bubble.

And just like that, he was startled from his trance by a tapping on the window. 

He jumped slightly and watched as Mad laughed and walked around the front of the van to the drivers seat. 

"You should of seen your face just then Kid!" He laughed.

"Whatever, did you get what you were missing?"

Mad smiled, "Sure did, enough back there to last a good while, maybe longer."

"Always good to hear." Missile smiles back as he relaxed once more into his seat.

A good three to four hours passed that night before the van finally pulled up to its resting place for the night. For once this season, they were going to be spending the night somewhere other then the back of their van, relief that they never knew would feel this great.

They were pulled up besides the old radio station in the zones. The one with bright graffiti and even brighter personalities. 

Never ones to shy away from a nice offer, as soon as Dr Death Defying offered a stay for two old friends, they agreed almost instantly. 

They left the van, locked it up and knocked on the door of the shack? Building? House? 

Show Pony happened to be the one who opened it, in all their over the top theatrics and joy. 

"Mad! Missile! So good to see ya, the docs just finishing his segment but why don't you come in, make yourselves at home?" 

They chuckled as they Show, following them and closing the door after they were all inside.

"Always feels like home here Pony, you know that." Mad laughed.

"Always a charmer." Show Pony sighed, "however do you put up with this guy Kid?"

"You don't." Missile supplied, earning a playful punch from Mad Gear. 

The room settled into light conversation. The aura of the room was warm, bright, like the pastel red mixing with orange in a sunset. 

It was like home.

Dr Death came in at one point, just to say hi. Turns out, his day had been hard too. No one could blame him for wanting to get an early night after a day of Tommy's incessant pleas for advertisement. 

Pony had set of at one point too, once the sun had started to fully set. Which left Mad Gear and The Missile Kid to their own devices at the nice table at the station.

"Hey Kid?" Mad started once the silence got ever so slightly too thick for him.

Missile hummed in response. 

"I got a present for you, you know back at the market." Mad didn't know why he was slightly nervous, was he scared that his friend wouldn't like what he bought for him?

"Really, I- I mean thank you, I'm sure whatever it is, it's going to be shiny, but why?" 

"Just saw you looking at it earlier and it's been a while since we've bought anything purely for enjoyment rather then to survive." Mad shrugged. 

He reached into his cloth bag and pulled out a small notebook, bound in worn brown leather, tied and sewn with matching dyed twine. He then pulled out one of the charcoal pencils to go with it. 

He smiled as he watched Missile Kids eyes light up and the childlike awe settle into his features. 

The Kid took the objects and held them carefully, like they would break in his hands, and he cried. 

Which wasn't the reaction Mad was expecting in all honesty.

"Missile? Are you ok? Did - did I do something wrong?" Mad asked, nervous and slightly terrified. 

That was until two arms wrapped around him in a tight hug and he felt a cold patch on his shoulder growing as The Missile Kid cried. 

"Thank you so, so much Mad! I love it." 

Mad gear smiled and hugged back, "I'm glad to hear it Kid."


	2. Chapter 2

The Missile Kid spent almost all his waking hours after that writing in the little notebook. 

Songs, poems, stories, haikus, sonnets, plays, notes, interesting information. 

Anything he saw or felt or wished or dreamt that he deemed important enough, went into the book. 

It was inspiring just to watch.

Sometimes Mad Gear would sit beside him, listening to the handcrafted pencil scratch the paper, and he would smile.

It quickly became one of his favourite sounds because that sound always came with a look of concentration or pure joy from his friend.

He could watch and listen all day knowing that his friend was this excited over a small gift that he had gotten for them.

"Hey Kid." Mad greeted as he joined Missile Kid in the back of their van.

The other looked up and smiled, "hiya Mad." 

"What ya writing there?" 

Missile looked down at the page and squinted like he was trying to work that one out for himself. That often was the case though, his hand would move without him realising, and by the time he started paying attention, half a page had been written. 

"I think it's song." 

Mad raised an interested eyebrow, "oh yeah?"

"Yeah.." they replied slowly, still staring at the pages. 

"What's it called?"

"I was thinking of calling it 'Mastas of Ravenkroft'." Missile Kid replied after some thought. 

Mad nodded, satisfied at the answer. A few more minutes went by, pencil scratching at paper, steady breaths, the taping of the pencil onto the floor as Missile thought about the next lyrics. 

"Teach it to me." Mad Gear broke the silence.

Missile took a moment to register the sentence Mad had just told him.

"Sorry?" 

"I know your good at writing, teach me the song, how does it go?" 

"You want to learn my song?" 

"Obviously! Your an amazing writer Kid!" Mad sounded almost offended that Missile didn't already know this about himself, or at least infer this. 

The kid hesitated but eventually agreed.  
"Oh.. um.. ok then!"   
He didn't sound confident but he was happy Mad was taking an interest in his work.

It was probably the best fun they'd both shared in a while. Missile Kid taught Mad Gear his song, teaching him to sing along with him to the words on the old pages. The two had no worries, no cares, as their joint voices were carried of into the moonlight by the soft, desert air. 

Everything was perfect, everything was serene. Just two friends, in the middle of the desert, laying together in the back of an old van as they grew tired. They just stared at the stars and sighed. Drinking in the peace that they don't get to experience that often in the zones.

~~

"Ready to go yet Kid?" 

"Almost!" Missile Kid yelled back as he stuffed his notebook and pencil under a pile of boxes in the back of the van. 

'Better safe then sorry' he would always say. 

Mad Gear didn't quite understand what was going to happen or why Missile Kid protected that book with his life. He was just glad that he had a constant in his life to keep him tethered and sane.

If someone asked him what his own constant was, he would probably say Missile Kid, as cheesy as it may sound. 

They've been together since they were both kids. Back when Mad saw the kid trying to steal food from a stall he was buying from. 

He told him that he had spare carbons if he was hungry and they never left each other's sides. 

Missile hopped in the passenger side and shot a comically large grin to Mad who simply rolled his eyes with a smal smile and stared the old van in motion. 

It was a smooth ride down Route Guano. They were heading from zone six down to zone four. A long journey but they've made the same one hundreds of times before, today's would be no different. 

It was unlikely for drac patrols to reach the outer zones. It was possible, of course, but the radiation often scared them away for most part. 

They just passed the first zone border, from here on out, it was almost a straight line until the next one. 

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for that book, Mad. Sometimes I like to think that, when I'm gone, that books gonna be my whole legacy. That book is The Missile Kid." Missile Kid smiles at the driver. 

Mad Gear softly smiled back at him and turned to face the road once more, "You really have got a way for words Kid, no one can deny that if they've got half a brain. But no book can live up to the real Missile Kid." 

Missile laughed a soft breathy laugh, "Destroya, when did we get so sappy."


	3. Chapter 3

Half way through zone five. 

Mad Gear had been driving for six hours straight now. Neither of the two had slept, but that's how it always was. 

The two always made sure their journeys took place in one go. Other drivers and travellers out in the zones wouldn't hesitate to tell them how stupid that was, but they never were ones that listened to others. 

The sun was high in the sky above their heads, it cast a sharp but welcoming yellow glow that shimmered on the desert sand and off the windscreen. 

After their previous conversation, the van settled into a comfortable silence. 

The only sounds around them were the hum of the engine, the tires on uneven ground, their soft breathing, and the rumble in the distance. 

Wait. 

They'd been travelling for six hours and neither of them had heard that sound yet. 

They looked towards each other, confusion and concern written on their expressions. 

Mad pulled his eyes back to the road and squinted until he saw what he was terrified for, rolling over the closest hill.

A drac van. Polished, gleaming white with that god forsaken logo printed on the side. The heavy duty tires gathered a dust cloud around the vehicle, making it look a lot more intimidating then it should of been. 

It was only one van, nothing else, so the two made the silent agreement to take it on head first. 

Their van wouldn't have suited well off of the road anyway, this was their best option.

They pulled their guns off the dashboard and Mad Gear pressed his foot down slightly harder on the gas. 

He gradually sped up the van until they were both speeding towards the Dracs. 

Both guns were pointed out of Missile Kids window. 

Ready.

Aim.

The van got closer. And closer, up until the BLI logo was staring at them face to face.

Fire. 

Both sides shot fiercely. 

Mad watched as the drac van spun out of control, he must have blown out the tires. Thank Destroya. 

They sped further down Route Guano until the van was just a spot in the distance and then some more for luck, before he pulled up to the side of the road to inspect the damage done to the van. 

Luckily zone five was nearing its end. He could almost taste the border of four and five. He sighed.

"Mad..."

Oh. 

Oh no.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mad..." 

He heard Missile Kid whisper to him just before he felt his heart drop down to his stomach. 

He didn't want to turn. He thought as long as he looked away, it wasn't real, it couldn't hurt him.

It couldn't hurt Missile Kid.

But he knew that wasn't true. He was hurting the poor boy more by refusing to look at him. He gave in to the war inside his head, knowing that ultimately, the one the kid was facing was probably worse.

He turned to face him and clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming at the sight. 

The Missile Kid. His brother. His best friend. No...

There was a red stain rapidly growing across the chest part of his shirt. He was shot in the chest. He was shot through the heart. He wasn't going to be able to survive this. 

Missile has tears in his eyes and blood pooling at the corner of his mouth. He sobbed, crying harder when he noticed the blood flying from his mouth as he did so. 

He's just a kid. He's just the same kid that Mad saw that day, years ago at the market. 

He's just that kid who loves writing and drumming and singing and making people smile. 

He was just a kid who was dying. Chocking on his own blood that flowed unevenly as it tried to go around the hole in his heart. 

He was just a kid that Mad Gear was holding in his arms after running out of the car and opening the door on the other side.

He was just a kid that Mad was comforting while sitting uncomfortably on the desert floor. 

"Your just a kid.." he whispered.

"Mad Gear," Missile said as he breathed in shakily, "I-I'm - I'm sorry, please, stay fighting, I love you. You've always been there for me. D-don't cry." 

"Please, Missile Kid, I love you too, it's always just been us, you can't leave me." He begged and begged.

A bloodied hand on his cheek stopped him, he lent into the touch for comfort, cleaning the blood of the kids palm with the tears that flowed down his cheeks. 

"Keep running Mad Gear." Missile Kid smiled weakly. 

Mad watched his eyes roll back and his hand fall limp by his side.

"Always. Missile Kid" he said to the lifeless body now in his lap. 

He took a moment to calm himself before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around his late friend. He carried him into the back of the van, closed the door and fell back down into the drivers seat. 

He messed with his radio, blinking through unshed tears to read the numbers and letters on the screen. 

"Mad Gear to Dr D, I repeat, this is Mad Gear to the Doctor."

He waited a while, focusing on evening out his breaths and leaning his head back against the seat.

"I'm afraid the Doc is live Mad, this is Show Pony, what can I do for you lovely?"

He breathed out shakily, "Hi Pony, can I make a request for the doc, I-I need to add someone to the memorial list,"

He paused, not wanting to say it, a small sob escaped his lips instead and he heard Pony suck in sharply over the radio.

"Oh Destroya no," he heard them say.

"Tell him - tell him that The Missile Kid has been ghosted."


	5. Chapter 5

"When I'm gone, that books gonna be my whole legacy. That book is The Missile Kid."

Mad Gear had just dropped of his brothers mask in the mailbox in zone one. 

Now he was back, all the way in zone four, standing next to his makeshift gave, just outside the radio station.

He had a sheet of metal under one arm and a can of yellow spray paint in the other hand. 

It was just him now, but so many people deserved to hear of the Missile Kid. They needed to know his legacy.

Mad Gear half buried the sheet of metal at the top of the grave that his friend was now buried in. 

He made sure that their was enough metal for what he wanted to say, but they was so much that he wanted to say. There were so many words to describe the Missile Kid. 

In the end, he landed on a simple message that he spray painted onto the metal:

"Missile Kid  
Best wordsmith in the zones   
Best brother for miles   
Best friend to stand by you" 

He knew it wasn't perfect but he never quite got words the way that Missile Kid did. 

He reached into his jacket and pulled out the kids old journal. He sighed and walked inside of the radio station, head down, but it was the usual for him these past few days. 

"Hey Doc?" He asked the man sitting at the table.

"Yeah Mad?"

"You still got that old acoustic?"

Dr Death furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and maybe even slight realisation.

"I can probably dig it up, why do you ask?"

"If it's not to difficult, I'd like to make a broadcast on your station tonight?"

The Doc smiled in understanding ,  
"Course you can Mad, I'll go get it for you now."

That afternoon, Mad Gear practiced. He tried again and again and again. Remembering the tune and finding the right chords until he got it perfect every time. 

He hoped that wherever Missile was now, wether it was with the Phoenix Whitch or someone or something else, he hoped that he would be proud of him. 

That evening on the radio, he announced himself and the song, 

"I've made it my mission to keep the legacy of The Missile Kid alive, and to do that, I'm going to play a song he wrote, the one we would sing together all the time." 

He broadcasted.

Everyone from the zones, to the underground, even some in the city, tuned in the hear the anthem played in memory of the fallen killjoy, the fallen brother. 

No ones hearts were left untouched at the legacy, the memory, the story,

Of Mad Gear and Missile Kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!
> 
> It's currently 4:30 am, I'm tired but I need to get this idea written down.
> 
> I know it's bad, I wrote it in one go.
> 
> But thank you so much for reading it anyway :)


End file.
